A known control circuit for a fan powered by an AC mains voltage and driven by a DC motor uses a capacitor to decrease the AC mains voltage, and a rectifier for rectifying the decreased AC voltage to a DC voltage. When the load is small or capacitance of the capacitor is large, the output voltage of the rectifier will increase, which could possibly damage electronic components powered by the rectifier.